A New Dawn 2: Resurgence
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: Sequel to a new dawn. Soul and his three girls are back and just in time as well. When someone from the past asks them for help it will take the group to return to Freddy's where they have to face a old yet new foe. The question is. Are you ready for freddy?


In a modest inn owned by a certain group of animatronics a dark blue cat was looking over the news paper having finished his paperwork early.

It had been a month since freddy escaped and the former human and his three friends (though the girls wanted to be more then friends) went to live new lives without the memories tying them down. Soul smiled as chica brought out a pizza to some of their guests with a kind smile. The farmer themed chicken animatronic had changed from her old looks before soul became a animatronic. She was becoming a pretty good cook as long as soul made sure to teach her how to move properly in a kitchen and cook.

Bonnie the rabbit dressed like a bunny girl was busy tuning her guitar for tonight's concert. Her playing had gotten better and was popular to the younger kids.

Foxy was telling her stories from her stool in the corner as she also read famous works to her avid listeners. To most it came to a surprise that the four animatronics were alive and not just robots. Considering soul's past that was saying something.

He still kept in touch with Mike about daily events. Mike moved out of the country as he needed to get away from freddys. The two still talked about their old occupations as night guards. Soul's week had given Mike a insight to soul when he was alive as a person. To soul life was going good. That was when the next morning after soul got the mail he was surprised to get a letter as it was just him and the girls in the inn as their guests checked out just a hour earlier.

"A letter? Who's it from soul? Anyone we know?" Asked bonnie looking to soul.

"Oddly enough no its not anyone I know but it's a dressed to you three. I wonder why. Hmm that's odd the envelpoe looks old yet it Clearly is adressed to the inn with your names on it" said soul taking a good look.

"Well go on and read it soul" said chica in her southern Belle accent from her spot as the four sat around a couch.

"Okay chica" laughed soul opening the envelope and unfolding the letter quickly becoming confused at the content.

"This is odd" said soul before reading the letter out loud.

Dear foxy, bonnie, and chica

We need your help. Come to where the bite of 87 happened at 10 pm sharp. It's a dire situation and we don't know who to turn too. Everything will be explained when you get here. Signed tb,tc,and tf.

The four just sat there blinking at the note.

"Sounds serious mates and from the sounds of it this is from some people conected to the past. I say we go. Something is curious about this" said foxy.

"I'm in as well this is getting me wondering" said soul.

"Where you go we go" nodded chica and bonnie.

"Better grab our gear just in case" said soul.

Chica grabbed twin revolvers and a belt holding six extra magazines for the two guns. Bonnie grabbed her staff while foxy grabbed her cutlasses and soul got his sword. Taking his car the four drove to a abandoned pizzaria that bore a familiar brand to the four of them.

"Never thought we would be back to this dump. Soul this is the previous location to the one you and us worked at. Seems time was somewhat kind to the place" said bonnie recalling what happened in this place.

Entering the four looked around but didn't find anyone and it was nearly 10.

"Odd why were we called here" asked soul feeling his ear twitch.

When the old clock struck 10 they got their answer. A bright blue glow shined and the four stood back to back as it looked like time was being reversed. Soul gasped as the place was soon back in prestine condition. The four took a deep breath and relaxed. Soul looked out the window to see 1987 Era cars go by.

"I think we are in the past girls. But why" said soul.

"We can answer that" said a peppy feminine voice that made chica gasp.

(End chapter)

Welcome to my new story! If you can figure out who the letter came from then you get one guess at who spoke! Sorry for the cliff hanger but frankly it wa needed or I would have merged chapter two here. Well enjoy and remember read and review guys.


End file.
